Whose Laughing Now?
by JillyBean1314
Summary: Blaine was an outcast and was hopelessly in love with Kurt: a popular kid and also a bully toward outcasts. One day, Kurt needs Blaine when his life turns upside down, but is Blaine about to let Kurt into his arms after all the trauma Kurt's caused him?
1. Ew

"H-Hi, Kurt," Blaine nervously pushed up his glasses and greeted Kurt.

Kurt looked him up and down, "Ugh, ew!" He poked Blaine's chest in disgust and turned around to high five Brittany and Santana, who were now laughing hysterically.

Blaine sighed and walked away forcefully. _Of course, _he thought, _Why would the amazing Kurt ever ease up for a day? I swear, one day, he'll need me and I won't be here for him. I'm sick of obsessing over him and then getting turned down when I did nothing wrong._

Blaine often liked to tell himself that starting the next day, he was over Kurt and would never look twice at his beautiful face again. Sure enough, that day hadn't come yet.

The rest of the day was a blur to Blaine. He put up with Kurt's constant torments daily, but for some reason that time it had really gotten to him. Glee club was about to start, and Blaine was questioning whether or not he should even go.

Blaine stood at his locker wide open, just gazing into it trying to decide whether he should just go home or not.

"You coming to Glee club?" Tina approached him with a warm smile. Despite being friends with everyone else, Tina always seemed to be there for Blaine. He wasn't exactly sure why, but she always had been. Since the first day of school a few years back, Blaine was the new guy and Tina sort of found her way to him. He had to admit, she could be somewhat irritating at times because she would talk about Mike and Mercedes non-stop like her life depended on it, but he could never let a friend like her go.

"Uh, I…I don't know, actually," Blaine tried but failed to return her smile.

"I saw what happened with Kurt this morning."

"Uh, um, it's nothing, really."

"Yes, it _is! _You can't just let him treat you like that, Blaine! I know you! You have _so _much more than he will ever have!"

"And what might you suppose that be?"

Tina's eyes grew wide. _Oh gosh… _Although she'd never admit it, Tina was madly in love with Blaine. It nearly killed her to help him with boy trouble, but she knew she would never have a shot with him: Blaine was _gay, _and Tina was a _girl. _"Uh, um, you know—you're smart-"

"I'm gonna stop you right there: have you seen my grades? I'm not an outcast 'cause I'm smart, I'm an outcast 'cause…well, people don't…I don't know. There's just something I have that I guess I don't _'fit in'_ with the rest of them."

"Please: have you seen _his _grades? You're smarter than him. Moving on—you're much, _much _cuter than he is, trust me. You're a lot more caring. Instead of shoving people into lockers and criticizing them, you offer them a hand. You dress nicer, you can cook better, and the list goes on…"

"If I say I'll go to Glee club, will you shut up?"

"Yes," Tine replied with a smirk. Blaine laughed and linked arms with her as they walked into the choir room.

Blaine frowned and looked at Kurt who was glaring at him. _Why is Kurt staring at me like that? Oh, probably plotting his next humiliating scheme for the amusement of the_ _Cheerio's._

Blaine was completely wrong. Kurt's mind was racing towards Blaine. _I tease Blaine every day, don't I? Why do I feel suddenly horrible about it today? His eyes are so cute when he's depressed… Wait, I made him depressed? And since when were you taking notice to the perfectly hazel combination of his eyes and—KURT! Blaine's a dork, NEVER think like that again! Well, it doesn't mean you have feelings for him. You thought Finn's eyes were just plain adorable last month, and he's your step-brother! Oh crap oh crap oh crap! He's making eye contact with me! LOOK AWAY!_

"Oh, look what the Grinch brought to town!" Santana snapped towards Blaine.

"Might as well go to the losers' corner, because everyone could care less if you're here anyway," Kurt slyly added, quickly shooting Santana a relieved grin.

Blaine annoyingly rolled his eyes and starting walking to the corner as Kurt demanded, only to have Tina pull him by the edge of his shirt to the center in the front—where Rachel would normally sit.

"_What _were you thinking?" Tina asked him quietly as she sat down and took Blaine's bag to put next to hers.

"He's—he's just…so hard to ignore…"Blaine felt extremely weak speaking those words. Tina understood completely: Blaine was in-love with Kurt, and frankly Kurt would never know. I mean, if he did, that would most certainly be the death of Blaine.

_I can't let him walk over me anymore like Tina said, _Blaine told himself, _I've had enough of this. From now on, 'Kurt' isn't a name I recall in my vocabulary._

Blaine took a deep breath, turning to Tina. He was about to repeat what he'd just said inside his head. He was soon stopped by the soothing voice of a male Cheerio.

"B-Blaine? Can I talk to you?" Kurt pleaded, tears welling up in his eyes.

**A/N: Short chapter, i know! Btw: why ello :) xx**

**Just in case you're wondering, Kurt's not sad because he feels bad for Blaine. It's a different reason...you'll see why :D**

**Please leave a review of what you thought! I'll always try to reply if i can :D**

**Lav ya!**

**X0X0X0**

**~Special K-Kray**


	2. Why Can't You Dissapear?

Blaine froze, holding his breath. _Why is Kurt actually talking to me? _ Although he truly didn't want it to, his response came out snotty. "Ah, so you're actually talking to me for once instead of mocking."

"B, give him a chance. Isn't that what you've wanted all along?" Tina whispered and then turning away once Kurt noticed her talking.

"T, I-I…" Blaine tried to finish.

"UGH, YOU'RE SO IMPOSSIBLE!" Tina screamed, half jokingly yet half-serious, "What do you want, Kurt?"

"Santana told me to get lost…I was kind of wondering if a seat was available by you guys," Kurt whispered so Santana wouldn't overhear.

"I-I…guess…" Blaine's face was looking around for an empty chair. Thankfully, Puck had taken the only available seat next to him.

"Puck?" Kurt asked. Blaine slumped, _Oh gosh. Entire glee lesson with Kurt staring me down. _

"Sup, unicorn puke?" Puck came back with.

"Unic- anyway, may I sit here for today?" Kurt begged, pulling the puppy-dog eyes trick.

"OHH, this is for the Che-" Puck stopped mid-sentence as Kurt gave him a penetrating stare signaling for him to stop.

"Sure thing, bro," Puck got up and sat in the back of the room. Kurt took his seat and scooted a little too close to Blaine. Blaine responded by sighing and turning his body towards Tina.

_I know there's a catch to this, _Blaine thought, _well, I mean, I guess he could just be being nice, right? Well, I'm not going to get close to him no matter how badly I like him—he mortified me and I haven't forgiven him. Heck, he hasn't even apologized!_

"Hello, my Renewed Directions," Mr. Schue greeted them because it was Monday and to him the weekend meant starting out fresh. "I came up with this idea: I'm going to pull someone's name from a hat and that person will have to come up and share a song with us that represents how they feel! It'll be one person every time we have Glee club. How brilliant is _that?"_

The class groaned, but optimistic Mr. Schuester didn't seem to notice. Instead, he proceeded to pull out a name. Mr. Schue read the name aloud, "Blaine! Why don't you come on up here and sing something that concludes your current, or recent, feelings?"

Blaine closed his eyes in disappointment. Tina couldn't hold back her chuckle, but reached for Blaine's hand in comfort when his eyes shot open at her as if to scold her for laughing. Reluctantly, he stood up, straightened out his shirt, and started walking for the center of the room. Once he took his first three steps, he fumbled over a long and skinny leg sticking out. His glasses swept across the floor, immediately resulting in laughter from Kurt as well as the Cheerio's. Blaine thought it was an accident. That is, until he walked over high-fiving Santana yet again and retrieving his seat so Puck could go back to his.

_Of course, _Blaine thought, _That sneaky little…that childish little…ugh, I hate him! _"REALLY?" His voice snapped, sounding more full of venom than anyone could ever imagine possible. Heads snapped to him, suddenly the room grew silent.

"E-uh, excuse me?" Kurt replied, his expression blank.

"I'm done with these childish pranks. You've made my life a living hell since day 1 and well, Hummel, you better be in for the same because I'm not putting up with this anymore," Blaine shot out. He snatched his glasses and headed out of the door.

"Does anyone else think he's just overreacting over a little trip?" Finn suggested.

"OH, TWEEK, THAT'S NOT ALL. CHECK YOUR FACEBOOK!" Santana laughed. She nudged Kurt to start laughing, too. As bad as he thought it was, he did for the sake of his reputation.

Kurt started re-thinking his actions. _What had Blaine meant by 'you better be in for the same'? What….What if I really do need him one day? And he won't be there…Wait, why would you need him? You're Kurt freaking Hummel! But then again…would his words come back to spite me?_

Blaine charged for home, not looking back. He immediately turned on his computer. All over his wall, he'd seen posts supposedly from 'him' as well as a bunch of other people, which could only mean he'd been hacked. Some of the posts read:

_**Blaine Anderson: **__Guys, I'm gay._

_**Santana Lopez: **__I heard Blainey-boy's got a crush on Kurt!_

_**Brittany S. Pierce: **__So you are a dolphin? You told me you were a shark last year…_

_**Blaine Anderson: **__Kkkkkuuurrrtttt Iiiiii lllllloooovvvveee yyyooouuuu!_

_**Mercedes Jones: **__Kurt's way out of your league, doofus. Stop getting your hopes up._

_**Finn Hudson: **__My brother deserves waaay better than you, loser._

_**Noah Puckerman: **__Gross, dude._

_**Lauren Zizes: **__Wow, Anderson. Going for a guy like Kurt? Your life is pathetic._

_**Brittany S. Pierce: **__Since you're a dolphin…does this mean we can make out?_

Blaine's hands were shaking. _How could anyone ever be so…cruel? _He thought. He tossed his phone against the wall, not caring about the damage. He shoved his palms into his eyes as an attempt to keep his tears from pouring out. This was it. Everyone knew, including Kurt, and this really _was _going to be the death of him, as he recalled thinking the previous day. After about 30 minutes of insane crying and smashing his head against the table to try to stop the pain, his phone beeped. _Oh gosh. Not another comment or post about __**that… **_The thought of what it could possibly say bugged him, so he decided to read it. To his surprise, it was a chat.

_**Kurt Hummel: **__Blaine? You there? I'm really sorry about earlier…and the Facebook posts…I know they aren't true…_

_**Kurt Hummel: **__Wait, they aren't true, right?_

_**Kurt Hummel: **__Duh, of course they aren't true. Please confirm that we're okay? I know I bugged you in the past…like, a lot…but your words have been lingering in my head. I really need some assurance right now…Blaine?_

_**Kurt Hummel: **__Okay, please? Reply? You're my last hope…_

Blaine paused. _Last hope? What does he mean, 'last hope'?_

_**Blaine Anderson: **__Go ahead, destroy my life like the rest of your friends. You know, like you always do._

_**Kurt Hummel: **__I'm really sorry, Blaine…I let my social status get the better of me, and we both know it._

_**Blaine Anderson: **__You couldn't have thought of that three years ago? I wanted to die because of you, Kurt._

Blaine took a moment to realize what he'd just said. _Oh no. And now I have to hear all the crap he has to say. _

Kurt sat, unable to type anything out. _I really affected him that much? He's never going to talk to me again, is he?_

_**Kurt Hummel: **__I-I what?_

_**Blaine Anderson:**__ …nothing, nothing. I just had a pretty rough time, that's all._

_**Kurt Hummel: **__No, no you said you wanted to die. Blaine, what did you do?_

_**Blaine Anderson: **__What did I do? What did YOU do! Let's see…constant tormenting 24/7 on and off school premises only to be followed by mockery and laughter every time with you and your annoying friends? Yeah, that's kind of enough to set someone off the edge. Especially considering our past._

_**Kurt Hummel: **__That's why I'm talking to you._

_**Blaine Anderson: **__Pardon?_

_**Kurt Hummel: **__I want that back, Blaine. I realize it took me this long to realize it, but those Cheerio's have given me nothing. I'm always doing for them. At least with us, it's mutual. We actually had something amazing._

_**Blaine Anderson: **__They don't want to be with you anymore, do they?_

Kurt didn't want to reply. He _couldn't._

_**Blaine Anderson: **__Kurt?_

_**Blaine Anderson: **__Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, do not ignore me. Answer the question._

_**Kurt Hummel: **__Okay, okay. I got kicked off the Cheerio's because I missed practice and now none of them will talk to me._

_**Blaine Anderson: **__So you come running back to me and expect me to just say fine with arms wide open? Kurt, every time I hear your name or see you I get scared._

_**Kurt Hummel: **__Rawr…_

_**Blaine Anderson: **__I'm not laughing._

_**Kurt Hummel: **__…right…um, well, I guess I have no way of convincing you. I just really—really, need this more than anything in the world right now._

_**Kurt Hummel: **__Blaine?_

_**Kurt Hummel: **__Blaine, please don't ignore me…at least reject me, don't leave this conversation lingering…_

_**Kurt Hummel: **__Blaine please…_

Kurt was crying at this point in the conversation. Blaine would never want anything more than being, well, enemies. Kurt was about to click 'log off' when Blaine suddenly replied.

_**Blaine Anderson: **__Sorry, shower. Didn't I say BRB?_

_**Kurt Hummel: **__You worried me…and no, you didn't._

_**Blaine Anderson: **__Oh. Well I'm back. And um, Kurt, I guess, I have to think about this._

_**Kurt Hummel: **__Okay._

_**Blaine Anderson: **__Okay?_

_**Kurt Hummel: **__That really means a lot, Blaine. I mean, even taking it into consideration—if I were in your shoes, I would have said no automatically. So, thank you, and um, I guess…let me know._

And with that, Blaine attempted to fall asleep. _What have I gotten myself into?_

Blaine and Kurt had once been the best of friends—hooked at the hip. Blaine trusted Kurt more than he had ever trusted anyone else ever (with the exception of Avery, his friend who did not attend McKinley High). Along the way, he ended up falling for his pale friend. He was sure Kurt had fallen for him, too. That is, until the next year Kurt joined the Cheerio's. Since then, Kurt's social status had gone to his head. He suddenly believed Blaine was a nobody and insisted of never speaking of their old friendship. Now, three years later, Kurt has a wish to reunite their once bloomed friendship. Blaine feels compelled to say no because he was Kurt's second option, but feels like he should say yes at the same time because well, he couldn't live without Kurt. That's why he never gave up on greeting him every morning knowing it would most likely end with a slushie facial. _Kurt, why can't you just disappear?_


	3. Love Me Back

The next day at school had been extremely awkward for Blaine. In the morning, for instance, he'd seen Kurt in street clothes for the first time in a while. _How could I have forgotten how stunning he looked? _ On top of that, he was not used to watching people run into Kurt. Specifically the Cheerio's. _Those pricks! One second they make space for Kurt and the next they're walking through him like he's space! _He wished he could just go up to them and give them a piece of his mind. Next, he had witness Kurt's first silent day. He hadn't spoken a word to anyone. _I guess the Cheerio's were his only friends…now that they're gone, he only has Finn. _Lastly, he had most definitely noticed the penetrating stares Kurt was giving him all day. Blaine wanted to run up to him and say it was okay, but he knew he needed to let Kurt suffer for a little bit like he made him suffer for the past three years. It wouldn't be right to just say 'okay' without a miniature price to pay. He spent the whole day thinking about Kurt, and updating Tina on all the information.

Soon enough, it was lunch time and Blaine's stomach was still turning from the recent events of the previous days. He was standing at his open locker, gazing and talking to Tina as usual. He heard a quick pair of footsteps rather peppy making their way down to Blaine and Tina.

Blaine guessed at who it was because usually the person who he expected it to be walked with that same tone at lunch towards those two occasionally. "Okay, Mike, you can have Tina back! Just gimme a sec!" Blaine laughed and looked to his right to have all the visible emotions wiped straight onto the ground. He looked up to see Kurt with a hopeful and surprisingly confident face, considering what he'd been through this whole day.

"Hi, Blaine," Kurt was obviously overwhelming with nervousness. It finally struck Blaine, _were all those awkward glances Kurt's preparation for talking to me for the first time today? Well, in person. In about three years._

Blaine was breathless. Kurt was even more adorable than he could remember. He was also very angry with him for choosing him last, and now only realizing he 'needed' him. So, for the next minute or two, Blaine just stood there, staring as Kurt's breathing became heavy and uneven and soon his eyes started flooding tears.

"Well, um, good talking to you," Kurt sniffled in between almost every word and ran off to the bathroom.

"Kurt, wait!" Blaine called, but Kurt only skipped faster to hide his embarrassment.

"Oh crap," Tina laughed, covering her mouth with her sleeve, "Go after him, stupid!"

Blaine actually thought about doing so. "No. He needs to pay, I can't tell you how many times I've ran off doing the same thing. I can't remember how many times you've _seen _me do the same thing!" Tina laughed and nodded as if to say 'true.'

Suddenly footsteps approached his right again. As he did before, Blaine assumed it was someone and didn't look away from his locker as he spoke. "Kurt, I-I, um, hi…"

"Hello, Blaine," Mike said in a funny imitation of Kurt's voice which cause Blaine to blush furiously and Tina to fall to the ground laughing.

"Mike, dude, not cool," Blaine concluded, still burning red.

"Oh come on blainey-bear, take a joke!" Mike insisted on calling him that wretched nickname.

Blaine looked at Tina, and over the years they developed these looks that were only to be passed with each other when they wanted to be alone. Thankfully, Tina understood.

"Hey, um, Mike? I'll catch you at lunch, okay? Save Blaine and I a seat?" Tina politely asked.

"Sure thing! Bye Blaine, Tina!" Mike yelled as he raced out of the hallway.

After Tina started hanging out with Mike more often, he had started to consider Mike a friend of his because he hadn't stopped by for Tina, he had stopped by for them _both. _

"So?" Tina nudged Blaine and asked with her eyebrows raised.

"So…?" Blaine returned the gaze.

"You can't deny that you're pleased."

"By what, exactly?"

"Kurt, silly!"

"Uh-uh, um, what are you talking about, T?"

"You've liked him all this time when he was giving you hell, and now that he wants to talk to you, you're happy. You're _relieved."_

_ "_Um…"

"You love him."

Blaine thought about how to respond. "As a friend, sure." _I don't love Kurt anymore, _he thought, _we're just friends and that's all I'll ever want with him…if we can even be friends…_

Kurt was standing outside of the bathroom door at this time, prepared to bolt back in, but then Mike had shown up and Kurt just decided to listen. _'You love him. As a friend, sure.' _The horrifying words wrapped themselves tightly around Kurt's brain. _Great, so now I know Blaine will never like me back…well, maybe at least he's considered the friendship? Oh my gosh. Blaine will never like me back._

**A/N: Another short chapter! I will definitely make up for it, i'm sorry. It was just the perfect moment to end it in my eyes!**

**Please leave a review! I would love to know how to make it better or more interesting! :)**

**Lav ya!**

**X0X0X0**

**~Special K-Kray**


	4. OH NO HE DIDN'T!

Blaine walked by, purposely ignoring Kurt's obvious standing by the doorway. Frankly, Tina had not done the same.

"Hey, Kurt!" Tina exclaimed as if she'd wanted him to be there all along.

"Uh, hi Tina," Kurt franticly replied.

"You wanna come join us for lunch today? You seem kinda lost…" Tina truthfully informed him.

"Um, you sure it's okay? I don't want to be intruding or anything," Kurt tried to escape the awkward lunch they would share together.

"Nope! Not at all, I'm sure Blainey-brain here would LOVE to have you come along!" Tina said happily, grabbing Kurt's arm forcefully yet softly.

Kurt and Blaine froze. Kurt began to think: _What had she meant by 'Blaine would love for me to come along'? Did Blaine tell her he wanted to give us a try? Uh-uh, as friends, of course. Blaine doesn't like me, so why should I like him? Our goal is to be friends, that's all. _Blaine began to think: _How many times does Tina have to be told? I. Don't. Like. Kurt. I really don't even want him as a friend at this point and her doing this is her way of torturing me, I can feel it. For as nice as she seems, she can be a real…well, Rachel._

The three walked down the hall, really Tina was the only gleeful one. Blaine and Kurt were too busy fixating on the fact that they would have to _talk _to eachother…

Mike had kept his promise and flagged down Blaine and Tina. When Tina dragged Kurt to the table, Mike have a questioning look.

"Um, what about the whole…Blaine, thing…?" Mike asked quietly even though both Kurt and Blaine had heard him perfectly.

"It's cool, trust me," Tina slyly replied.

Mike nodded and walked off with Tina and Blaine.

"Uh, where are you guys going?" Kurt shyly asked Tina.

"We're buying lunch, you coming with?"

"Um, no I'm not hungry, thanks."

"Oh come on, Kurt, you have to eat _something!" _Mike added.

"Really, it's fine. Sue's old crooked ways kind of messed up my digestive system."

"You need to gain _some _weight, man," Kurt heard Blaine nearly whisper.

Kurt's eyes grew wide. _Did Blaine just reply to something I said?_

"Fine. Don't eat. But you will this Friday," Tina warned, pointing to his eyes and then her own.

"Fri-" Kurt tried to ask.

"Blaine will explain," Tina replied with a wink towards Blaine, and the three were off to buy lunch.

Kurt sat down at the edge of the table where Mike had been waiting when they first entered. Blaine had been watching him from the lunch line the entire time. Kurt sighed and dug his palms into his eyes just as Blaine had when he checked his Facebook. Blaine couldn't help but feel sorry for Kurt, _He looks even worse than I did. I mean, at least I had Tina. And Avery, but she doesn't go to this school. Kurt has no one. Yeah, he has Finn, but Finn really isn't a good help with __**anything. **__Should I hang out with him this weekend? Oh, how I miss those days…whoa, baby steps, Blaine, baby steps._

Avery was Blaine's friend since pre-school. She had been there for everything: His first time being held back a grade, his transfer to Dalton and then to McKinley, coming out to not only his family but the entire world, being rejected by Kurt who was seemingly his best friend at the time, being rescued from his loneliness by Tina and eventually Mike, and now—_shoot, _Blaine thought, _I didn't tell her about Kurt and I making up. Well, she is going to receive an interesting visit tonight._

Soon, Mike, Tina, and Blaine took their seats in a little box-like formation around Kurt. Tina sat next to Kurt on his left, Mike across from Tina, which only left Blaine the seat in front of Kurt. _Of course, _Blaine thought. Mike and Tina were making chat with Kurt to get to know the real Kurt Hummel better and see if they would even take a liking to the former popular kid and school bully towards people like Blaine.

Blaine had long finished his lunch by the time he felt eyes staring at him. Two, in particular. He looked up in confusion to reach Kurt's mesmerizing ocean blue eyes resting on him. Blaine just stared back, a confused expression on his face. Luckily, Tina and Mike were too caught up in conversation to notice.

"So, Blaine, um, hi," Kurt started. He blushed and then buried his head. Blaine suddenly remembered how shy Kurt seemed to get in awkward scenarios. _Aww…don't feel bad, Kurt! _

"…..hi," Blaine's reply took longer than he intended. _YOU'RE GONNA SCARE HIM OFF! REPLY, DARNIT!_

"Look, I realize we've had a rough past, because of myself, but I'd really like to fix that. I mean, as well as I can."

"I told you I would think about it."

"…Right, well, since we're here now, how are you?"

"I've been fine, really, uh, nothing's changed," _except my entire life because of you, _"How've you been?"

"Honestly? Or the lie that everyone else is silly enough to believe?"

"Uh, I'd like to hear both, but the lie first."

"Lie first? Yeah, life's great, you know. Just beating up helpless kids everyday so the Cheerio's won't do the same to me and in return I get picked on by them anyway just so my social status doesn't drop. Honestly? I regret ever saying a word to those…lousy…_potatoes!"_

Blaine laughed. "Potatoes?"

"Yeah! Rotten, uncooked, potatoes!"

They continued the pointless chats, well, it seemed pointless to anyone else listening. To Blaine and Kurt? It meant the world. It meant that the war was over. It meant that they could continue pretending the incident had never occurred. Well, that is until the bell rang. The four stood up, Blaine and Kurt exchanging worriedly glances once again. From that point on, the awkwardness kicked in. _This is going to take a long time, isn't it?_ Kurt thought.

That night, Blaine knocked on Avery's door to find her open it soon after the first knock.

"Fancy seeing you here, Anderson," Avery replied with a smirk.

"I've got some news, A."

"Oooh! Do tell!"

"You might wanna sit down for this one…"

Blaine walked in and gestured for her to take a seat on the couch.

"It's….it's…."

"Spit it out, boy!"

"….._Kurt."_

Avery's eyes grew wide and her jaw dropped. "OH NO HE DIDN'T…"

**A/N: OHH SHOOOT! YOU'RE ABOUT TO MEET MY OC, AVERY :) **

**I just realized! A: like in Pretty Little Liars :) XD (Totally uninetentional)**

**Lots-o-more romance between Kurt and Blaine in chapters 5 and on! (Romance increases with every chapter 'cause i be craving some Klaine XD) But don't worry, as i said before, Kurt and Blaine do NOT get together until a LLLOOOOONNNGGGGG time from now. How they came to be is the best part to me :D**

**Please review and all that stuff!**

**BTW: thank you SO much to those who have!**

**ALSO: If you have ideas for future chapters, please PM me instead so not everyone can see the upcoming events! I like to keep things a secret :)**

**Thanks again!**

**Lav ya!**

**X0X0X0**

**~Special K-Kray**


	5. It's Over

"I ALWAYS HATED THAT LITTLE—" Avery started.

"I love you too, Av," Blaine replied.

"That lying, dirty, little—how?" Avery friend-like scolded him.

"He said he was sorry."

"Oh, so I killed your family and stole your car. But I said I was sorry. We're best friends again?"

"It's not like that, Av! I-I…I don't know."

"You love him."

"_Excuse _me?"

"You butt-dialed me in school, Carrot Top."

Blaine was frozen. Avery had always been charmingly beautiful, quick on her feet, good like Santana with names, and slightly irritating at times; and even though he trusted her with his life—he hadn't planned on telling her he _loved _Kurt. I mean, he doesn't, right? He _did, _but _now_, no. Blaine Anderson has officially gotten over Kurt Hummel. _Of course, _Blaine seemed to think that a lot, _When I become friends with Kurt and may have a shot with him, I'm over him._

"As a friend, yes."

"Don't go repeating your words to Tina with me! Honestly, Blaine, I thought you could be honest with me!"

Blaine cupped his hands around Avery's face the way he did with Kurt. "Look me in the eye, Avery. I could never be more honest with you than I am right now: I. Have. No. Feelings. For. Kurt. And. I. Never. Will."

The last three words stung Blaine. _So, it's official? You want nothing more from Kurt than friendship._

Avery stared into Blaine's dreamy hazel eyes. _He's so adorable…_ Was she so wrong as to have a slight crush on Blaine? Sure, he was gay, but there was always that tiny possibility he could be bisexual! You never know!

Blaine let go and Avery shivered from the loss of his heated hands.

"Just…I still don't trust him, you know?" Avery concluded.

"Okay, Av, stop playing that parenting crap. I get the point. Now let's see _Avery's _thoughts on this."

"_Finally! _Well, he was wrong—_completely _wrong…but I think you should take things slow and give it another shot!"

Blaine smiled. "There's my girl. I should've been more prepared for your first-hand parenting speech, as you always so kindly give. Guess I was just too excited for fun Avery."

Avery blushed. _My girl…Fun Avery…oh, this Kurt fling is going to be fun._

Suddenly, Blaine's phone beeped. He read the texts from none other than_ him…_

_Hi, Blaine! Just asking—um, uh- what's…history….homework? ~Kurt_

_You there Blaine? ~Kurt_

…_Did Avery kill you when you told her? ~Kurt_

Blaine's mouth fell. _He still remembers Avery?_

"Who ya texting?" Avery nosily stuck her face in his phone over Blaine's shoulder.

"_I'm _not texting _anyone. Kurt _is texting _me."_

Avery laughed. "So specific. So, you put the moves on him yet?"

Blaine choked on air. "Um, _the moves? _I think not. I seriously don't want Kurt, anymore."

Avery froze. "_ANYMORE? _ANYMOREANYMOREANYMOREANYMORE?"

"Oh crap, didn't I tell you about that?"

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE YOU DID, STRAWBERRY _SHORT_CAKE?"

"Well, I was _kind of _in love with Kurt for two years…and then it stopped when he came to me crying in the middle of Glee club…"

"What's so wrong with boys crying?"

"Nothing! Just…he hurt me, and I stopped liking him then."

"_Like?"_

"Fine. '_Being in love with'."_

Blaine and Avery continued talking for hours on end. What Blaine hadn't realized is that he butt-dialed Kurt and Kurt had heard their entire conversation from when Avery said 'Who ya texting.'

Kurt's eyes were tearing up as he tried to keep himself on his bed. He lay there, unable to even shake when he sobbed. _Blaine really wants nothing to do with me. _Kurt remembered his exact words. _'I have no feelings for Kurt and I never will.' That's it. It's over. I can't win. Blaine won't ever be mine, gosh, why am I so stupid? _Finn was leaning against the doorway, listening to the entire thing intently. Kurt pressed the 'hang up' button as soon as he'd decided he couldn't take one more second of this misery caused by Blaine's words. Finn waited like a gentlemen for Kurt to hang up. The second he did, Finn rushed into the room, embracing Kurt in a caring brother-like hug.

"Kurt- I'm so sorry…" Finn started as he rubbed Kurt's back, only to be silenced by Kurt.

"Don't be. I'm a loser, Finn. I don't deserve Blaine. Not after what I did to him. Blaine deserves so much better than me, I can't believe I ruined it all," Kurt whispered as he grabbed onto Fin's shirt for comfort.

Finn was hurt by his brother's insecurity. "No, you're not! Sure you made a mistake or two, but that doesn't mean you're a _loser! _Kurt, you're the best thing that happened to a ton of people out there and you can't forget that! Blaine's only _one _person. Besides, you said you talked to Blaine during lunch today. Like, a normal conversation. That's a good start, right?"

Kurt laughed a half-fake yet half-relieved chuckle. "I…I guess so. So, did you hear the entire thing?" Kurt let go of Finn and Finn followed by pulling back.

Finn scratched his head, thinking of a word choice that could at least lighten the moment. "Possibly…?" He replied with a shy smile.

Finn left, and Kurt attempted to get some sleep. For the first time in his life, he skipped his moisturizing routine.

Finn was definitely in shock. _Nothing can tear Kurt from his moisturizing routine! I wanna give this Blaine guy a piece of my mind!_

Blaine sat, typing out a message to Kurt.

_I forgive you. I want to be best friends again. ~Blaine_

He looked over at Avery who was making popcorn. He then looked back and his phone and deleted the text before sending it. _What he never knew can't hurt him._

**A/N: Once again, not the longest chapter, sorry. MAKING UP FOR IT: NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE THE LONGEST CHAPTER I'VE EVER WRITTEN FOR ANYTHING! :D TOTALLING AROUND 3,000 SOMETHING WORDS! (I know, right?)**

**Please review what you thought! (Especially Avery- i would really like some feedback since she's an OC and i have never made a character quite like her.)**

**Lav ya! Thank you ALL who favorited, reviewed, and altert-ed(ish) this story and even myself! It means the world to me to know you guys love me that much you have no idea :D**

**X0X0X0**

**~Special K-Kray**


	6. Caught You!

Who said confusion could only last so long? Because for so long, Blaine's life had been messed up in every way possible. Even he, who was the goody-two shoes of life and kept telling himself that that was how life was and it was temporary, was getting sick of it. It's not like he never encountered this type of situation, that wasn't it at all. He had a similar scenario with a boy named Frankie at his previous school, but he'd…he'd prefer not to talk about it. Let's just say, he dearly hoped things with Kurt did not go down that road.

He checked his phone and was actually surprised to see so many new messages.

_From: Cooper_

_Hey bro! Remember me? Haha, of course you do. I'm too irresistible to forget :P Anyway, how's life? I feel like it's been forever and I have a surprise to make up for it._

_To: Cooper_

_I'm sorry, who is this?_

_From: Cooper_

…

_To: Cooper: _

_Relax, I'm kidding. Oh, yeah? Well you've been gone for so long, this is a pretty good surprise, I'm assuming._

_From: Cooper_

_Of course! Tell you about it later, but I really have to go right now. Love ya x0x0_

It had been so long since Blaine talked to his brother, and he was pretty disappointed that he had to go so soon. Shaking the unpleasant thought, he moved on to the next person.

_From: Avery_

_You're dead. JUST SO YOU KNOW._

Of course, there were about 10 other messages before that from her, but he couldn't be bothered reading them all. They were probably pointless, anyway. Blaine couldn't help but chuckle. She was always so overdramatic when it wasn't necessary. Pondering whether or not to reply, he decided to save it for later. The last message really confused him.

_From: 973-085-1243_

_Hi, Blaine. I was kind of sort of wondering if maybe you could possibly somehow help tutor me in Science today after school? It's fine if you don't, really…it'd only be this one time, I know you kind of hate me. Kind of, what am I saying? Just…ugh, never mind. _

"What the…" Blaine breathed out before replying. _Oh. I know who this is._

_To: 973-085-1243_

_Kurt?_

Subconsciously, he held a nervous breath as he awaited the stranger's reply.

_From: 973-085-1243_

_Yeah?_

_To: Kurt_

_Sorry about that. SOMEONE (aka, Avery) deleted you from my contacts without my knowing._

_From: Kurt_

_O-oh, I uh have to go._

_From: Avery_

_Kurt's really stupid. Well, you're both stupid. You got all pissed off just because he tripped you and now it turned into a four year war. Haha, get it? Seven years war? Four years war? I'm a history nerd, shut up._

_To: Avery_

_Oh, I'M dead? You shouldn't be one to talk, missy._

_From: Avery_

_WHAT! What did I do?_

_To: Avery_

_You deleted Kurt from my contacts without me knowing. _

A minute passed, no reply. Blaine sat, recapping the events in such short time today. _Wow, I really need less talkative friends, _Blaine told himself.

Five minutes passed.

6:40

6:55

7:08

7:14

_To: Avery_

_Avery Marilyn Greene. You. Are. Dead._

_From: Avery_

_Have a splendid day at school, Blaine!_

Blaine rolled his eyes and proceeded to leave the house.

"Blaine! Where are you going?" His forgetful mother asked frantically.

"School, mom."

"Oh! Well, have fun! Your father and I are going to be out until about 3 in the morning, as usual. Wait, is that when we get back?"

Instead of groaning in reply, as he so badly wanted to, he nodded his head. He grabbed an apple out of the basket and left before his mother could sense the disappointment in his face. Blaine really did love his parents more than anything in the world, but they're never around. As soon as he was old enough to take care of himself, they began disappearing. They started out small, only being gone for an hour or two each day, but then it started growing. Soon, they left at 8 A.M. and didn't come back until 3:30 A.M. Sure, it got on Blaine's nerves that he rarely got to see his parents, but he didn't own them and therefore couldn't stop them. He just mainly wanted to know _why _they were always so eager to leave him alone. It's not even like he could put the time alone to good use like most people his age. He had no boyfriend to sneak around. His parents were more than familiar with Avery, so she was allowed there anytime.

The car ride to school was silent, no more phone interruptions, and he pulled into the parking lot. As he stepped out, he was greeted by Tina with two coffees in hand.

"Blaine-o-lantern, good morning!" She greeted cheerfully while handing a coffee to him. It was more than a little too cheerful, try _over-the-top._

"Tina, what are you plotting?" Blaine skeptically asked as he took a careful sip. Being careful was useless, he held his lip in slight agony from the burning sensation coming from the apparently brand new coffee.

"Nothing, nothing! So, what happened with Kurt?" Tina oh so obviously jumped to what she had been wanting to get to.

"Pardon?" A little, almost unnoticeable voice spoke from a few inches behind them. Blaine gasped, but Tina only kept the smug look on her face.

"K-Kurt! Oh, hi! Uh, I got your text, and I'm up for tutoring if you are," Blaine desperately tried to get off of Tina's embarrassing topic.

"Oh, you really don't have to do that," Kurt blushed and looked down at his now fiddling hands.

"It's fine, I tutor people all the time. You'd just be like a regular tut—ee?" Blaine laughed at himself for trying to come up with words.

"Wow, Blaine," Tina rolled her eyes and started. "For a nerd, you really can't be that smart, can you?"

Blaine stuck his tongue out and punched her arm playfully. She responded by smacking the back of his head.

"Oh no you didn't!" Blaine half laughed, half yelled as he began chasing her. Tina ran as fast as she could towards the school, but only made it a short distance before calling out.

"Kurt! Come on! You can help me hide!"

Kurt smiled warmly and began running lightning fast. He and Tina sped into the school, Blaine still following behind. Naturally, they both had the same idea. Mr. Schuester.

They began hurriedly banging on his door. Alarmed, Mr. Schue ran to open it.

"Tina? Kurt? Is…is there a problem?"

Kurt broke out into giggles as Tina explained. "We're hiding from Blaine…can we come in here?"

Mr. Schue looked confused for a second, but then rolled his eyes and held the door wide open. "Fine."

Tina ran in and signaled for Kurt to follow. Kurt was about to make it in when a warm hand wrapped around his. He gasped and turned around. _Oh no, it's going to be Coach Sylvester. Sue is going to cut my head off with a sledge hammer. What do I do, what do I do?_

The person who had been holding his hand, though, was unexpected. Well, it was pretty expected, but you could say it took him by surprise that that person would hold his hand. That person is not the type of person who would hold another person's hand unless that person is really close to them.

Nonetheless, it made his world stand still.

"Caught you!" Blaine screamed before pulling Kurt out of the room. Kurt nearly fumbled the entire way, mostly because Blaine had refused to let go of his hand and if he didn't soon he might faint from the temptation to turn him around and kiss him.

Blaine pulled Kurt into an exceptionally dark alleyway-esque place just by the lockers. _I have never seen this place before, _Kurt confusedly thought to himself.

It was bright enough just to see their faces, and Kurt honestly wished it hadn't been so he would have an excuse to be touching Blaine and not make things awkward.

"So, are you going to explain to me where Tina is?" Blaine wriggled his eye brows and smiled. It was the kind of smile that could make Kurt melt on the spot.

"I-I…uh, I have n-no idea what you're talking about," Kurt blushed and looked back down at his hands. "And didn't you have a coffee when I came?"

Blaine's eyes widened. "Are you kidding me…she took my coffee without me noticing! How is that even possible?"

Kurt laughed loudly, he couldn't control it. Blaine froze for a second, taking in the beautiful sound of Kurt's laughter for as long as he could.

"I-Is something wr-wrong?" Kurt nervously stuttered.

"Kurt Hummel? Since when do you get _nervous?" _Blaine fake gasped.

Kurt blushed. "I d-do not!"

Blaine stared at Kurt for a second, and then they both broke into laughter.

Kurt had to do something. He couldn't _not _be interested in Blaine, I mean, look at him! He's so, _so _hot. Kurt began slowly leaning in to close the already short distance between them, and he could've sworn Blaine inched in just a little bit too.

In just a few seconds, a face appeared. "Why, hello my little lovebirds!" Quinn exclaimed.

"Quinn? What are you doing here so early?" Blaine asked quietly.

"Um, Kurt? Why are you in here with…him?" Quinn looked Blaine up and down disgusted, just as they do in those cliché movies.

"_He _happens to be my friend so I'd really appreciate it if you didn't talk about him like that," Kurt snapped, narrowing his eyes.

"Whatever," The blonde rolled her eyes and turned to link arms with Santana, who was already interlocking pinkies with Brittany.

Kurt scooted out of the tight space quietly, ignoring the gruesome glances from most people. Well, all except Tina and Mike who were leaning against the lockers, arms around each other, watching them intently with knowing smiles on their faces. Fortunately for Tina's sake, Mike couldn't tell her smile was forced. Whenever she brought up Kurt, it was to hide her pain of knowing Blaine wouldn'tever return her feelings. If Mike ever found out, Tina would never be able to forgive herself. Blaine slid out behind him, and as Blaine was about to speak, Kurt sped for class.

* * *

><p>Finally, it was after school and Blaine <em>finally <em>caught Kurt alone. It was always Kurt running to this class, or Kurt busy studying, or Kurt busy ignoring the Cheerios who were trying to talk to him—_wait, why would he ignore them? I'll have to keep a close eye out. _Either way, Kurt didn't allow himself to talk to people at all that day as he so easily did before they started talking again. This was his chance, most likely the only one he'd be able to get at all today.

"Kurt!"

Kurt was speed walking, but came to a halt as he realized running would be of no use, Blaine had already seen him. He reluctantly turned around. "Yes?"

"I was wondering, my parents are flying out to Japan this weekend for vacation, and I'm going to be home all alone. Do you want to come over for a Broadway marathon?"

Kurt couldn't hold back his smile. _He does like me. _"Of course! I could just drop by whenever?"

"Yeah, that'd be fine. We have no school on Monday because of Memorial day, so you can stay as long as you'd like."

"Awesome! So, I'll see you later tonight," Kurt blushed, just remembering it was Friday.

"Cool, see you," Blaine smiled and headed out the door.

* * *

><p>As soon as Blaine got home, he checked his phone for any notifications from Cooper. None, so he decided to speed up the process a little bit by texting him himself.<p>

_To: Cooper_

_So, what's this surprise I've heard so little about?_

_From: Cooper_

_Well, there's two. One's purely epic, and the other, not so great._

Blaine groaned.

_To: Cooper_

_Okay, bad news first. Wait, no…good news? Do I want that? No, do the bad news first…WAIT! DON'T LISTEN TO ME!_

_From: Cooper_

_Come on, Blaine, you can DO THIS!_

Blaine laughed at his own stupidity.

_To: Cooper_

_Shut up! Okay, good news first. That is my final answer._

_From: Cooper_

_I was hoping for the good news first! I can barely stand not telling! So, SOMEONE just purchased flight tickets and is on his way home for Memorial weekend because I know how the parents like to leave little Blainey bear alone all the time. _

_To: Cooper_

_OH MY GOSH, THIS WAS SO EXPECTED! BECAUSE IT WAS THE SAME SURPRISE LAST MEMORIAL DAY! ANND THE ONE BEFORE THAT!_

Blaine could practically hear Cooper's laugh from miles away.

_From: Cooper_

_Oh, I miss you so much. So, bad news?_

_To: Cooper_

…_If you really have to…_

_From: Cooper_

_I do. So, Avery told me about the whole deal with Kurt…_

_To: Cooper_

_And here it comes…_

_From: Cooper_

_Don't talk to him._

Well, that was unexpected.

_To: Cooper_

_Um, what?_

_From: Cooper_

_I don't want you talking to him, Blaine. I don't need you hurt like you ended up last time. If I catch you talking or hanging out with him, you don't even want to know what's going to happen._

As Blaine stood absolutely shocked, the doorbell rang.

"I'm here!" Kurt called.

**A/N: I'm back! :D I honestly have no excuse for not uploading. Dance has been taking over my life (not complaining) and I've only had time to write very seldom. I don't know why, but i used that little bit of time to write on my story 'I Wish That Was Me'. Anyway, i hope you enjoyed! Yes, i tried to make it longer, like i originally planned, but I REALLY wanted to save the sleepover for the next chapter! **

**ANYWAY, I'm actually scared myself to see how this whole weekend turns out (in this story, of course.)**

**Please review! I could never tell you in words how much it's appreciated! It motivates me to write faster, too!**


End file.
